


We'll Go Out With a Bang

by elles_letters



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: End of the World, M/M, Post-Lawsuit Fic, Real-Person Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elles_letters/pseuds/elles_letters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's going to die in the end. Everyone. Jaejoong just wants a bit of pleasure before he goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Go Out With a Bang

**Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** Everyone's going to die in the end. Everyone. Jaejoong just wants a bit of pleasure before he goes.  
 **Warning:** Oral sex, anal sex and I think a couple handjobs or two. Hell, I don't even know where this story came from.  
 **Disclaimer:** The TVXQ members belong to themselves. All other rights belong to S.M. Entertainment, Avex, C-JeS and Time Warner Entertainment.

  


**_Noon, Sunday, March 3, 2013_ **

The birds knew first. No one knew how they knew and unfortunately, there would be no one left alive afterward to investigate. But something must have set them off, because one morning, birds—hordes of hundreds of birds—were reported crashing into skyscraper windows, nose-diving into crowds of pedestrians and simply falling from trees into the streets of Seoul. 

  
It was strange, yes. Maybe even a little worrisome. But no one gave it much thought until later that day when it was discovered it wasn't just the birds of Seoul. Birds were dying in Tokyo, Sydney, Beijing, Moscow, Nairobi, London, Alexandria, New York, Vancouver and Los Angeles, as well. Cities worldwide reported the apparent suicide deaths of thousands of birds.

Junsu frowned as he watched the news. "This means something," he murmured.

Yoochun laughed next to him and poked him in the cheek. "Most things mean things, Su."

"No." Junsu shook his head slowly. "This means something bad. Very bad. It’s an omen."

"You've been hanging around Jaejoong-hyung too long." Yoochun rolled his eyes and crossed his feet on Junsu's coffee table. “He’s got you all depressed like him and now you’ve turned into a superstitious old woman.”

“You believe in aliens,” Junsu countered as he swatted Yoochun's feet off the furniture.

“There’s no reason not to believe in aliens. The universe is too big and there have been too many strange encounters.”

Junsu mumbled something that sounded awfully close to “hypocrite” under his breath. 

“What was that?” Yoochun asked, poking him again.

The birds were forgotten as the two singers bickered, and the topic was dropped until the next day when it was discovered that nearly all the fish in the Han River had been found that morning belly up.

  
**_7:10 a.m., Monday, March 4, 2013_ **

“Birds are dying in the sky and dead fish are floating out to sea. We might want to ask for that vacation now before our managers start keeling over." Changmin downed the last of his tea before crumpling his paper cup and dropping it on the van floor. 

“Don’t say things like that, Changmin-ah,” Yunho scolded. “You’d feel terrible if something actually happened to them. And pick that up," he finished absent-mindedly. He frowned as he scrolled through the morning news alerts on his phone. 

_Veterinarians and biologists have been unable to determine the cause of the mass deaths of fish and birds occurring worldwide; however, most agree it appears to be an isolated event with no threat to other species._

_Tests performed on the Han River have revealed that water temperatures have risen 12 degrees Celsius in the last 72 hours._

_“At this time, it’s too early to confirm if the increase in temperature is responsible for this event,” said Kim Hyun Bin, Ph.D., professor of zoology at Seoul University. “What we can say is—”_

“Stop reading that,” Changmin said as he snatched the cell away. “You’ve been frowning at it all morning.”

“You don’t think it’s weird?”

“Some dead fish and birds?" the magnae said, stretching out his long legs. "Sounds like lunch.”

Yunho rolled his eyes. “I think it’s a bit more serious than that.”

“I’ll start worrying when something higher up in the food chain drops dead, okay?” Changmin lowered his seat back and closed his eyes to get a few more minutes of sleep.

Yunho grabbed his phone from the other's grasp and tossed it in his bag. “Careful, Min," he warned. "Like you said, fish and birds make a good meal. This thing may be getting closer to us than you'd like.”

  
**_ 10:18 a.m., Tuesday, March 5, 2013 _ **

“Turn on the TV,” Junsu ordered as he rushed into Jaejoong’s apartment. He had his open laptop cradled to his chest and plopped on the couch in front of the television. He stole the remote from Jaejoong and turned to the news.

“Your ass is on my toes,” Jaejoong whined as he wiggled his foot, which was squished between Junsu’s backside and the couch cushion. “And I was watching that.”

“This is more important.”

Jaejoong sighed and listened as a grim-face news anchor spoke.

“Families of more than 50 patients at St. Mary's in Incheon reported the mysterious deaths of their loved ones last night. Hospital officials would not provide information as to the condition of the patients, but many families say their relatives were in stable condition with no immediate threat to their health.”

"Can you believe that?" Junsu turned to ask.

"Sick people dying in a hospital? We must have done something to anger the gods."

"Don't mock, hyung. It’s just like the fish and the birds.” Junsu shoved his computer onto Jaejoong's lap. “People are dying in other countries, too. Look, see?” 

The elder singer looked at the screen and scoffed. “I can’t read this. Neither can you. It’s in English.”

“I can read enough. Thirty-seven deaths in a hospital in Chicago.” Junsu turned the screen toward him and flipped to another window. “Another 60 in hospital in Osaka.” He highlighted the Japanese text describing the mysterious deaths. “None of these people were fighting for their lives, hyung. All of them were sick, but not deathly ill.”

Jaejoong shook his head. “Yoochun told me about your conspiracy theory.”

“It’s not just me.” Another window switch to a popular current events message board. “See? People are posting stories from around the world that aren’t even making the news.”

“I would think you would know better than to listen to netizens," Jaejoong said with a cluck of his tongue.

“You know as well as I do how often they can be right.”

The older man ripped his foot from underneath Junsu. “I wish Changmin were here,” he said with a sigh.

“Why?”

“Because he was so good at calling you an idiot.”

  


**_1:42 p.m., Thursday, March 7, 2013_ **

“What the hell’s going on?” Changmin huffed.

“The power’s out.”

Yunho could practically hear Changmin roll his eyes. “Yeah, I got that. We’re supposed to record in 20 minutes and the studio's pitch dark. There’s no A/C, there’s no lights, there’s no cameras. What's happened?”

The older man pulled out his phone and tapped at the screen. The bright display emitted just enough light to illuminate his dongsaeng's frustrated, sweat-covered face.

"I'm sure it's just a little outage, Minnie-ah. They'll have everything back up in a minute." 

The magnae sighed before slumping down in the chair next to his leader. "Why are you always so easy-going?"

Yunho grinned. "Experience, Min. We've gone through worse." They sat in comfortable silence, watching as the station crew scrambled to get the lights back on, until Changmin let out an angry grunt.

"I can't text," he informed Yunho, waving his phone in the other's face. "I can't call out, either. I've completely lost service." He grabbed Yunho's phone and opened a new message. The phone beeped angrily when he tried to send it to himself. "That's weird. You can't either."

Yunho rested his chin on Changmin's shoulder and observed as the younger man tried repeatedly to call himself with his phone. "Maybe there's some glitch with our provider?" he offered.

Before Changmin could respond, a frazzled PD ran past the pair. "The land lines are down, too," the PD shouted to a similarly dressed (and similarly overworked) co-worker.

Changmin shook his head in disbelief. "No phones, no electricity, no cells. This whole week is beginning to resemble a Bible story."

Yunho laughed. "The plague of dropped phone calls? I don't remember reading about that one."

The magnae shrugged as he continued to fiddle with the phones. "Times have changed, hyung, and who would be more techno-savvy than God himself?"

  
**_11:19 p.m., Thursday, March 7, 2013_ **

"Junsu-yah?" Yoochun called out into the dark apartment. He scanned his flash light around the front room, searching for the younger man. "Junsu-yah!" he tried again. "Are you okay? I tried calling but the phones are still down."

The silence was worrisome. If Junsu wasn't at home, Yoochun had no way of finding him. As far as he could tell, phone lines were down across town and power outages had plunged the whole city into darkness. The streets were a madhouse. Spouses and parents were forming search parties to seek out lost family members in response to reports of people trapped in high-rise elevators and underground subway cars. Police and first-responders were doing their best to calm the panicked crowds, but with little knowledge of what was happening, they had no answers for the people.  

From what Yoochun had overheard on his way to the apartment — and he shrugged them off as mostly rumors — the power outages were massive, practically global. Large cities across the world had millions of homes without electricity. Communication satellites had been knocked out as well, meaning no television and no radio. And the repairs to the infrastructure would be extensive. From what Yoochun heard, billions of feet of telephone and power wire across the world had simply snapped. 

He heard a sound from Junsu's bedroom, a soft, crying voice mumbling in the darkness. He felt his way across the apartment and knocked softly on the door. 

"Junsu?" he called quietly. He nudged open the door and saw the younger man kneeling at the foot of his bed, his tear-streaked face buried in his hands. He startled when Yoochun tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Yoochun? What are you doing here?" Junsu asked as he hurried to dry his eyes.

Yoochun gave him an indulgent grin and wiped away a stray tear on his cheek. "I came to check on you, doofus. Power's out all over and I know how scared of the dark you are."

"I'm not scared," Junsu said, his voice strained and weak.

"I _totally_ believe you." He looked around the room with the light and spotted a packed suitcase. "Going somewhere?"

Junsu stared down at the luggage. "Not anymore." He kicked a the bag, then collapsed onto the bed. "I can't reach my brother, Yoochun." His tears started anew and he struggled to speak clearly over his sobs. "I can't call him or my mother. I don't know where they are."

Yoochun joined him, sitting on the edge of the bed, and wrapped a comforting arm around the other man. "Don't worry, Su. I'm sure they're fine. We'll find them and bring them back here once the phones come back up, okay?"

Junsu shook his head in despair. "They're not coming back up, Yoochun."

The crooner snorted. "Of course they are. I mean, it may take a few days, but they'll be back up." Yoochun gave the younger man a quick squeeze and then stood. "I'm going to go find some candles, okay? I'll have to take the light with me. Just sit here." He left before Junsu could reply. 

He padded his way across the dark apartment to the kitchen, where he found a few tapered candles and some tea lights in a drawer. Of course, Junsu would have candles but no matches. Not too big a problem, since Yoochun had never been able to kick his smoking habit. Before heading back to the bedroom, he raided the cabinets for a box of crackers, a bag of dried squid chips and package of chocolate cookies. 

"I helped myself to your food," he said easily when he returned to the bedroom, tossing the snacks onto the comforter. "I would have bought some to bring over, but I didn't have any cash." He lit the candles before hesitating a moment and strolling back out. When he came back, he had a washcloth and a bottle of water. He dampened the towel and kneeled in front of Junsu. 

"I didn't know you were so freaked out by the dark, Su-yah." He gave the other man a gentle smile as he washed his face. " _Scaredy cat_ ," he teased in English. 

The singer smiled weakly.  

"I'm thinking we won't have to go to the studio tomorrow, so we can go find your parents and bring them and your brother back to your apartment, okay?"

Junsu's face fell and he grabbed the hand that was washing his face. "No, Yoochun. We won't."

"Of course we will, Junsu. What's the matter with you?"

"We're all going to die, Yoochun. Maybe tonight. We won't be able to find my parents in time."

Yoochun scowled. "That's not funny anymore, Junsu. It never was to begin with."

Junsu screwed his face up as he struggled not to cry again. "It's not a joke, Yoochun. Someone's figured out what happened and I read it all before we lost power. I know what's going on. They're not going to get anything back up. Not in time."

"Not in time for what?"

"Not in time to keep all the nuclear plants on Earth from melting down."

Yoochun let out a nervous laugh. "What are you talking about?"

"A solar flare, Chun. That's what's knocked out all the power. A huge solar flare entered the Earth's atmosphere and it's fried up everything. That's why the wires all snapped apart and why all the phone's are down."

"How will that kill us all, Su?"

Junsu sighed as if the answer were obvious. "Nuclear power plants need electricity, Yoochun. No electricity, no way to contain the radiation. It's already been hours since the power first went out. All the reactors around the world are going to meltdown at the same time. No one will survive it."

Yoochun frowned as he tried to take in everything he just learned. "No," he said forcefully. "No, don't be stupid, Junsu. You don't think they have some sort of back-up plan in case of stuff like this?"

"Their back-ups can't power an entire plant for more than a few hours, Yoochun. And there's not enough back-up energy anywhere for every nuclear reactor on Earth."

The older man laughed again. He couldn't think of much else to do. The scenario Junsu had invented sounded ridiculous, like the Hollywood action movies he used to love when he lived in the States. 

Junsu bristled. "Don't laugh at me! The power lines in the city all fried out, Yoochun. All of them at the same time. You think it's just here? It's just like the birds and the hospital deaths. Those sick people, the animals, they were more sensitive to the flare and it killed them right off. It's finally affected the power grid and now we're next." Junsu stared at the other boy for a moment, before seemingly coming to a decision. And before Yoochun could brace himself, Junsu plowed into him, kissing him until his lungs burned from lack of air.

Yoochun had always considered himself straight, if mostly because of habit. He was surprised when he found himself responding to the other man. He returned the kiss briefly before pushing him away, disgusted at himself for taking advantage of his emotionally disturbed friend.

"Junsu-yah, what are you doing?" Yoochun stood up to put some distance between himself and the vulnerable man. 

Junsu stared at the ground as he fisted his bedspread in his hands. "Lord, forgive me," Yoochun heard him whisper, "but I'm so afraid."

"Junsu?"

The younger man didn't answer. He rose from his bed and quickly rid himself of his shirt. "Distract me, Yoochun," he begged.

"What!?"

"Distract me, please. I don't want to die afraid."

"You're not going to die. I won't take advantage of you like that, Junsu."

"I'm asking you to!"

"You're upset. You'll regret it later."

The younger man's face crumpled in agony. "Did you not understand anything I just told you?! There won't be any later."

"I don't believe you."

"Did you hear any birds on your way over, Yoochun?" Junsu asked as he stalked to where Yoochun stood. "Or any crickets? See any flies or gnats?"

Yoochun faltered. "No, but I—"

"Because they all dropped dead. And we're going to, too." Junsu was pressed against Yoochun's body at this point, his breath ghosting across the older man's face as he spoke. "We can sit and wait for it to happen or we can try and get the last bit of pleasure that we can. Which would you prefer?"

Yoochun tried to ignore the warm chest pressed against his and struggled to keep his head as blood began to pool in the one below his belt. It was a fight he was slowly finding himself losing. He pulled the other man closer. 

"If you're wrong," he began as he swiped a tongue across Junsu's lower lip "and we're all still here tomorrow night, promise you won't hate me for this."

Junsu didn't answer. At least not with words. He plastered himself against the taller man and focused on tasting the inside of his mouth.

  


**_11:43 p.m., Thursday, March 7, 2013_ **

"Junsu!" Jaejoong yelled through the door of the younger singer's apartment. There was no answer. He shuffled bags of convenience store groceries and a satchel full of clothes in his arms before banging on the solid wood.

"Junsu!" he called again. A curse could be heard on the other side of the door and then the sound of stomping feet.

"What?" Junsu answered, door still closed shut.

"Junsu, let me in! I brought food. Traffic is insane and I don't want to be by myself."

The door opened slightly and Junsu stood in the doorway, preventing Jaejoong from entering. He was flushed and completely undressed except for a sock on his left foot. Jaejoong turned bright red and tried to stare at anything except Junsu's obvious erection.

"I'm busy, hyung," Junsu said, his voice rough with lust.

Jaejoong gaped a moment before coming to his senses. "I see that. What the hell's going on?"

"Global nuclear meltdown, hyung. There's no way to escape it. Everyone on earth is going to die. Try and go live before you do." 

A deep voice shouted something from inside the apartment and Junsu moved to close the door.

"Wait!" Jaejoong stuck his foot against the frame to prevent Junsu from shutting him out. 

Junsu glared at him. "Find Yunho-hyung," he ordered.

"What? Why?"

“Go to him, hyung. Make him give you what you've always wanted. You can finally be together. No more excuses." 

“Junsu?” Jaejoong's own voice had taken on a husky timbre.

“You have go to him, hyung. You’ll never get another chance.” 

An arm snaked out and grabbed Junsu by the waist. Jaejoong could barely make out the familiar blur of Yoochun before the door slammed shut. When he heard the lustful cry of JYJ's youngest through the door, he threw his bags to the floor and ran toward the elevator.

  
**_ 1:27 a.m., Friday, March 8, 2013 _ **

"Jaejoong?" Yunho asked when he opened his apartment door. "What are you doing here?"

There was no time for words, no time for wasted explanations. The rumors on the street had reached fantastic proportions. Something was fucked up. And it was fucked up everywhere. Planes were being diverted from the sky, as no one anywhere could reach the pilots in the cockpit. Ambulances, fire trucks and buses were being commissioned by the military to deliver fuel to failing nuclear reactor across the country, but it was a futile effort. Gas stations in the city were pumped dry in a few short hours and there was no way to transport the amount that was needed without using up the last of the fuel in the process. Many drivers began abandoning their duties to avoid having to travel so close to the failing reactors. On his way to Yunho's, Jaejoong had passed a bus driver as he shouted out rates of 1,500,000 won a seat to escape the hot zone of the city. 

Jaejoong stepped across the threshold of Yunho's candlelit apartment, shut the door firmly behind him and made sure they were locked in. He studied the other man, from toe to the top of his head before quickly closing the distance between them. He pounced upon Yunho, bringing their lips together in a flurry of hungry kisses that his leader struggled to keep up with. 

"Jaejoong," Yunho mumbled into the elder singer's mouth. He grabbed the arms that were wrapped around his body and attempted to pry them loose. "What are you ...? You can't—"

Jaejoong growled before grabbing the other man by the shirt and shoving him back into the wall.

"No!" he demanded. His voice was hoarse from either lust or fear; Yunho couldn't really tell. "No more waiting. No more pushing me away. We're all going to die. There's not going to be anyone left to hide from. I'm not leaving this Earth alone." Jaejoong's anger broke down then. His choked trying to keep down his cries. "I thought I'd dealt with the fact that I couldn't have you, but I haven't. I want you. I _need_ you. Nothing will matter after tonight. Nothing will exist after tonight. Please." He was begging. He didn't care. What was the point of having pride or dignity anymore when neither would save him or make his death any less miserable?

"We're not going to die."

"We _are_. You're not stupid, Yunho. You can hear the people screaming about it from up here."

"Jaejoong, think about what you're doing. I can't let you make this mistake."

"Yes, you can. There's no reason to hide from me anymore."

Yunho flicked his eyes away. "I don't want this."

"Liar," Jaejoong hissed. He pushed up against the taller man, grinding his hips until felt the poke of Yunho's erection. "You want me," he whispered harshly in his ear. "You've always wanted me."

Yunho pushed at him roughly. "I haven't seen you in more than three years. You think you can just come over here and hump me as if nothing's changed?"

Jaejoong refused to budge. "My feelings haven't changed. I still love you. I can't _not_ love you. That's why I'm here. Please, Yunho," Jaejoong grabbed the younger man's hand. "I can't bear the thought of us dying with things they way they are. I couldn't have you before and I'm only asking now because we have nothing to lose. Please!" He leaned heavily against Yunho, ensuring that his desire was evident, even through their layers of clothes. "Make love to me tonight and I'll die without any regrets. Please," he murmured as he pressed kisses into Yunho's neck. "Please, please, _please!_ "

He nuzzled the unmoving man, nipping at his ears and jaw, until feelings of shame and embarrassment threatened to run him out of the apartment. He was about to pull away when he heard Yunho whisper softly.

"You never forgot about me?"

"Never." The answer was instant and certain.

Yunho took a ragged breath. "I'm the only thing you want before you die?"

Jaejoong smiled and slipped a hand underneath the other's thin T-shirt. "The absolute only thing. I haven't even been to my parents house."

"You're not worried about them?" Yunho's voice hitched as a warm tongue traveled down his neck.

"They have each other and my sisters. They'll be fine. Why are you here alone?"

"Everyone's too far away. I tried to get to them. I even tried—" Tears pricked at the corner of the younger man's eyes and he shivered as Jaejoong's hands massaged the small of his back. He looked down to meet Jaejoong's eyes. "I missed you, too," he breathed.

"Then show me. I want to know just how badly you need me.

Yunho flushed deeply. "Changmin left already. He was able to get to his family," he said, his gaze dark with lust. "He's not coming back."

Jaejoong understood the unspoken agreement and the feeling of euphoria that bubbled up within him caused him to laugh. He pressed closer to the dancer and nibbled on his bottom lip. He began to fumble with Yunho's zipper before steady hands pulled him away.

"No, not here." Yunho scooped Jaejoong up. "My bedroom. If this is going to be our only time, let's do it right."

  


**_1:42 a.m., Friday, March 8, 2013_ **

It was amazing how well they came together. Almost as if their three-year separation had never happened. Yunho set Jaejoong on his feet as soon as they entered his bedroom and quickly set upon reacquainting himself with the older man's mouth. He gently guided Jaejoong as the elder singer clambered backward across Yunho's room.

Their kiss broke when Jaejoong stumbled and fell onto the large, unmade bed. He looked up at the man towering over him. The light of the full moon shining through Yunho's bedroom cast the dancer in a gauzy, silver light and left his face in a shadow. 

"I want to be able to see you," Jaejoong said. 

Yunho snorted in amusement before hurrying out and rushing back in with two candles from the living room. He placed them on his nightstand, then quickly ran out to grab another pair and set them on his dresser.

"Better?" Yunho asked. 

Jaejoong looked up at him. His golden skin seemed to dance underneath the flickering light. The skin that was visible, at least.

"No," Jaejoong pouted. "I still can't see all of you. Take off your clothes."

Yunho pulled his T-shirt up and over his head in one swift movement.  

"The rest," Jaejoong ordered, hands fumbling with the buckle of his own belt.

"You do it," Yunho suggested with a grin.

Jaejoong grunted in frustration as he pulled Yunho toward him by the loop of his jeans. He undid the zipper and dragged them down to the floor. Yunho's boxers followed quickly after. 

The younger man stood before him, somewhat self-consciously, his dick fully erect. He attempted to cover himself before being swatted away by Jaejoong.

"Don't hide. I love every part of you." Before Yunho could reply, Jaejoong took the length of him into his mouth. Yunho bucked involuntarily into the warm, moist space.

"Jae!" he breathed. Jaejoong didn't release him. Instead, he held the other's waist firmly as he lapped away a bead of pre-cum on the head of his cock. His head bobbed up and down as he sucked on Yunho and his tongue swirled circles around his head. Yunho grabbed Jaejoong's shoulder's tightly to keep his weakening legs from giving way. 

Jaejoong quickly stood and pushed the naked man down onto the edge of the bed. He kneeled between his parted legs and ran a tongue down the other's stiff length. He blew cool air on the trail of damp, sensitive skin and laughed when Yunho shuddered around him. 

"You like that?"

"Do it again," Yunho ordered huskily. 

"As you wish." Jaejoong leaned forward to twirl his tongue around the head of Yunho's cock, and afterward, puckered his lips to blow a thin stream of cool air onto the skin. 

"Ah, fuck," the younger man moaned as he fell back onto the bed. Jaejoong took him back into his mouth, teasing the slit at his head and the deep vein running the length of his cock with his tongue. 

Jaejoong could feel long fingers burying themselves in his hair and went along with the quick pace Yunho's hands tried to get him to set. He scraped his teeth gently along the top of Yunho and suckled the warm skin with each bob of his head. 

Yunho's thrusts became more demanding, and as he strained to get further into Jaejoong's mouth, the elder singer held him down. Jaejoong pulled away from the other man and smirked as he watch Yunho twist in the sheets in frustration.

"You're getting side-tracked, Yunnie," he drawled as he wiped the saliva from his mouth. "I'm still dressed."

Yunho didn't waste any time pulling Jaejoong onto the mattress next to him. Fingers fumbled with Jaejoong's belt and plunged into his boxer shorts. The singer gasped as he felt warm fingers wrap around him. He thrashed on the bed, kicking his jeans the rest of the way off. Yunho pulled his boxers off and tossed them to the floor. 

"Shirt," he ordered, fingers still fondling Jaejoong. "Take it off." The shirt ripped as Jaejoong pulled at its fabric. He fought with the garment, growling as it got twisted up over his head. Yunho laughed before easing the singer out of the knotted mess. Once Jaejoong was free, he fell on top of the other man, smothering him with kisses. 

Jaejoong tasted of sweat and salt and Yunho couldn't get enough. He nibbled softly on a nipple and kissed at the redness his teeth left behind. The tattoo which lay right above Jaejoong's heart got special attention, too. Yunho licked at it before sucking harshly at the soft skin. As hips ground into each other, the two men's erections were pressed roughly against each other. Jaejoong whined piteously before arching his back and wrapping is legs around the other man.

"Lube," he hissed. "Get it. Now."

"Still bossy as ever," Yunho purred. He raised himself up on his forearms and pulled out a small bottle and condom from his bedside nightstand drawer. He moved to rip open the condom package with his teeth before having it snatched away by Jaejoong. 

"No," the other boy said between gasps, tossing the latex to the floor. "No condom. I want nothing between you and me, understand?"

"Jae—"

"I don't know what you think you can catch from me, but even if you did get it, it wouldn't matter. Nothing's going to matter anymore, remember? Just make me feel good." 

"Okay," Yunho soothed. "Help me get ready?" He took the older man's hand and turned it so it was palm up. He poured the greasy lubricant onto Jaejoong's hand before guiding it to his cock and wrapping the other man's fingers around his length. Jaejoong squeezed gently before pumping his hand. Yunho thrust, matching Jaejoong's rhythm instinctively. The grip tightened and Yunho gasped at the delicious friction. When he tried to move faster, the older singer slowed him down with a tight squeeze.

"Ah, Jaejoong!" Yunho shrieked, nearly collapsing onto the other.

"That's enough," Jaejoong gasped. "Now do me."

Yunho smiled lasciviously as he covered his fingers with lube and slathered the liquid around the ring of muscle at Jaejoong's entrance. He placed his middle finger over the other man's hole and pushed it in until his the finger was engulfed up to his knuckle.

Jaejoong groaned and bucked his hips slightly as he rode out the sensation caused by the invasion. He let out a ragged exhalation as Yunho gently pushed further into him. 

"Ready for more?" Yunho asked after the older man seemed to adjust around him. Jaejoong nodded, his breath coming in quick gasps that made his chest rise and fall rapidly. Yunho placed his free hand on the singer's chest to still it before dragging it down his belly and wrapping his fist around the base of his cock. He inserted his ring finger into the singer as he began to pump the other man. 

"Fuck!" Jaejoong nearly shouted. Yunho smiled as he watched him twist under his ministrations. He'd always loved how easily his touch drew a reaction out of the singer. A blush of his cheeks, a smile, a scream. He'd forgotten how addicting it could be. He scissored his fingers, up and down, left and right, stretching the walls of Jaejoong's insides.  

"Yunho!" Jaejoong did shout this time. He squirmed and attempted to ride the fingers, moving desperately in a disorganized rhythm as he struggled to pull Yunho deeper into him. The dancer seemed to delight in thwarting his attempts, pulling back slightly each time Jaejoong tried to thrust onto him. The older man cried in frustration when Yunho pulled his fingers out completely.

"That's enough," Yunho teased, repeating Jaejoong's earlier statement. "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes," Jaejoong panted. He arched his back, lifting his hips up and closer to Yunho.

Yunho covered himself with more lubricant before lining up with Jaejoong. He decided to tease the older man first, running his tip along the soft flesh of Jaejoong's ass. The singer trembled at the light touch.

"Get in me, Yunho," Jaejoong whimpered. "We're all going to die and you're playing games with me."

"No," Yunho whispered as he struggled to calm his breathing. "Enjoy it. Let's pretend we've got all night."

Yunho grabbed the singer's hips and pulled him closer. Pressing the head of his cock to the other's entrence, he pushed himself slowly past the tight ring of muscle. Jaejoong moaned as Yunho buried himself deeply into him, slow inch by agonizing inch. The younger man was only halfway into him before Jaejoong bucked against him. Yunho stilled. 

"All the way, Yunho. All the way. I can take it." 

"Be patient, Joongie," Yunho murmured. He pushed himself another inch inside the other man. "You feel so good. So tight, so perfect." He thrust into Jaejoong completely and held himself above the older man as he waited for him to adjust. 

Jaejoong seemed to accept him with little resistance. He felt himself tighten around thick girth of Yunho and soon began to move against him in a slow, steady tempo. As he did, Yunho leaned forward to press sloppy kisses over his collarbone and neck. He ran his tongue over the other man's Adam's apple and puffed short bursts of air over his damp skin. Fingers buried themselves in his hair and Yunho quickly found himself staring in the hungry eyes of his former group mate.

"Enough playing around," Jaejoong said between labored breaths. "Do it, Yunho. Now."

"Do what?" The younger man teased as he struggled to hold back from thrusting into Jaejoong's warmth.

"Fuck me."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Fuck me!" Jaejoong shouted out. "Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_! Do it, please!"

"No more begging, Jaejoongie," Yunho promised as he slowly pulled out and moved back into him at the same languid pace as before. He continued to torture the other man — withdrawing to the tip of his cock before pushing in at an excruciatingly slow pace. Jaejoong could feel every part of him and bucked and twitched involuntary as the taller man moved inside him.

"Faster, please, faster!" he begged desperately.

"You're so beautiful when you lose control like this," Yunho whispered. Jaejoong's hair was splayed across the white pillow and the golden light of the candles made it shine in the darkness. "Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful," he chanted. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He punctuated each word with a thrust that increased in speed until he and Jaejoong were rocking together in a frenzied pace. Jaejoong tightened his legs around Yunho's waist and lifted his hips until the other man's cock began rubbing against his prostrate. The overwhelming exquisiteness nearly left him seeing stars.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," the elder man repeated as Yunho filled him. His melodious moans filled the room, drowning out the sound of skin hitting skin. The singer brought a hand up to smother his cries, but Yunho pulled his arm away and held it to the bed. 

"Don't do that," Yunho said. "I want to hear you. Scream for me, Jaejoongie." He grabbed Jaejoong's stiff manhood and began pumping it in time with their thrusts. "Scream."

And Jaejoong did. His voice coming out in low mewls at first before turning into erratic, ragged shrieks that seemed to scrape his throat raw. The sounds seem to energize Yunho and he moved with increased force and speed into the other man.

"Yunnie," Jaejoong gasped. "I'm going to ... I can't stop it." Yunho felt the singer clench around him before white hot seed spilled over the hand he still had wrapped around Jaejoong. Yunho continued moving against him. Grinding into him as he rode out his climax. And even as Jaejoong went limp, Yunho continued, entering him again and again until he came into Jaejoong. He kept the pace up until he felt his strength drain right out of his limbs. Exhausted, he collapsed onto Jaejoong, still engulfed by the other's tight heat.

  


**_3:18 a.m., Friday, March 8_ **

Yunho didn't remember falling asleep, but he must have because the next thing he remembered was waking up, still inside Jaejoong's body and embrace. He felt fingers smoothing his hair and heard a soft voice whispering in his ear. He feigned sleep as he listened to Jaejoong's quiet confessions.

"I swear, Yunho. You were better than anything I could have ever imagined." Hands ran gently down his back. His breath quickened slightly at the ticklish feeling. The hands ceased moving and Yunho forced himself to steady his breathing and remain perfectly still.

"I love you so much, you know that?" Jaejoong continued after a moment. He gave a quiet chuckle before pressing a kiss into Yunho's temple. "Of course you do. Everybody knows it. I would have personally told every one who didn't believe it, too, if you had let me." Arms tightened around Yunho's body as Jaejoong pulled him closer in his embrace. He sighed and warm air puffed gently against Yunho's neck. 

"I can't believe this is what it took for us to be together. It's not enough." A sniffle echoed in the quiet room. "It's not fair. I want more time. More of you. I guess I should be grateful, though, huh? You'd never had let me this close if it weren't for the fact that the world's going to shit." Yunho felt a the trail of kisses Jaejoong left starting from his ear and leading down to his jaw. Soon, warm moisture trickled down Yunho's neck as the other boy pressed closer to him. 

"You're the only thing I've ever wanted, Yunho," the singer cried softly. "And we're going to lose each other. I—" A series of explosions cut off his words. The apartment swayed gently as the blasts continued on for several minutes. Jaejoong stiffened and strained his neck to look out the bedroom window before turning his attention back to Yunho. 

"Yunho! Yunho, baby, wake up!" The dancer felt himself being shook gently and looked down into Jaejoong's frightened eyes. Jaejoong rolled them over until he was hovering above the younger man. 

"I love you, Yunho," the older man said as he kissed him deeply on the mouth. "I love you, I love you, I love you. Never forget that, okay? I'll love you forever and my life is perfect because I got to be with you."

Yunho didn't reply. Rather, he captured Jaejoong's mouth with his own and, kissing him with all the energy he could muster, refused to let the other man go.

*

At 3:22 a.m. an explosion at a nuclear reactor just outside Seoul crippled the power plant's backup generator and released massive quantities of radiation in the surrounding area. The meltdown was just one of thousands occurring all over the world. The Earth had become a contaminated, toxic ball of irradiated air, land and water. 

Of the beings who weren't immediately killed off in the blasts, 90 percent died within a day of the explosions. The rest lingered on, painfully and miserably, before succumbing to radiation sickness a day later.   

Two lovers — not the only ones to cling together in the face of the end — sharing the same bed, the same air, the same fate, held each other as the darkness came. And when the pain began, they whispered words of love and forgiveness over tears that were just as poisoned as they were. 

And then, after their soft voices faded away, there was nothing.  
  
  
  


**A/N:** Yes, I had to write an end-of-the-world fic and choose the most complicated way for us all to be taken out ever. As Junsu clearly (but perhaps unnecessarily pointed out) [the sun is capable of shooting out solar flares strong enough to completely eff up the Earth's electromagnetic sphere](http://www.naturalnews.com/033564_solar_flares_nuclear_power_plants.html). If that does happen, power lines, satellites, etc. will completely fry up. Imagine the whole planet in the middle of a black-out: No phones, no TV/radio/Internet and no way of providing enough energy to continue running our most important of services. We'd all freak out. I picked this way because I wanted something sudden enough to make people panic (so that ruled out giant asteroid, super volcano, pandemic), but also something that would have subtle warning signs. But it's not a popular catastrophic scenario, so I wanted to make sure everyone got what was happening. I may have also taken some artistic license with the dying animals and effects of radiation sickness. 

AND THEN THERE'S THE SEX! This is only the 2.5 sex scene I've written and the first with actual penetration. It feels a bit boring to me, but IDK, that could be because I picked at it for so long. If it sucks (and not in a good way), PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Only you can prevent bad sex scenes. (I may have also sacrificed plot/exposition for sex. I regret nothing.)

  



End file.
